


Missed Chances

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Jord tries to deal, after. He isn't good at it.





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

It was a foolish notion, but fitting, Jord thinks, the tune he’s danced to for months, unknowing.

He found it at a market while on the road: a shirt of silk, simply but elegantly cut, its green the perfect shade of Aimeric’s eyes; ivory laces at the throat and cuffs. For some stupid reason, he held it back, waiting for an occasion. He wishes now he hadn’t.

The fine silk is crushed from all the times he’s pulled it out, planning to rip it; then placed it, carefully refolded, back in its hiding place, along with his foolish, shredded heart.


End file.
